Majappa
|tab2= Gallery}} ' Aquatic Hazardous Monster King Demon Beast of Water |Type =Aquatic Alien Kaiju |Height =' ' 62 metershttps://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ 60 metershttps://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ |Weight =' ' 62,000 metric tons 35,000 metric tons |Forms =Maga-Jappa |First appearance =''Ultraman Orb'' Episode 3: Monstrous Waters (2016) Maga-Jappa |Latest appearance =''Ultraman Taiga'' Episode 9: The Present for Each (2019) |Relationships =Jugglus Juggler (Master/Summoner) |Allies =Jugglus Juggler |Enemies =Ultraman Orb, Hupnath, Ultraman Fuma, Ultraman Taiga |Portrayed by =Arai Hiroyuki |created =Kengo Kusunoki |Roars = }} Majappa is an aquatic alien daikaiju that first appeared in episode nine of the 2019 television series Ultraman Taiga. The monster previously debuted as Maga-Jappa in episode three of the 2016 series Ultraman Orb. Appearance To be added Origins To be added History ''Ultraman Orb Monstrous Waters ' Majappa first appeared as '''Maga-Jappa which was the King Demon Beast of Water. Maga-Jappa was summoned by Jugglus Juggler one night at Lake Okunara, where the monster began to bathe in it. The following day, numerous businesses that depended on the lake for its water had to close, as the water was contaminated by an unusual and extremely foul odor. Suspecting that this was the result of a Demon King Beast, Kurenai Gai chose to investigate the situation (after being turned down a scheduled private Bathhouse visit.) Gai found Maga-Jappa still swimming in the lake and he began to lecture the beast about bathing etiquette, but this only irritated the King Demon Beast into attacking him instead. To make matters worse, Juggler appeared and attempted to steal Gai's Orb Ring, but Gai engaged Juggler in a hand-to-hand fight and got the device back. Later, the SSP also found Maga-Jappa as the monster was proceeding to leave after having its fill with bathing. To their horror though, they discovered that the monster was making its way towards the Narasawa Dam, which held a much larger amount of dependable water supply for all of Tokyo. After Shibukawa used Shin's polymer gun to stall the King Demon Beast, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb, and began to battle. Immediately, Orb had difficulty fighting back against Maga-Jappa in his Specium Zeperion Form, as not only did his form's power have no effect on its armor, but the Beast's horrid stench kept Orb at a distance. Realizing that he needed to take on a more powerful form to fight Maga-Jappa, Orb transformed into his Burnmite form for the first time, and began delivering powerful strikes with his Stobium Counter and Stobium Foot techniques. Finally, Orb used his Stobium Dynamite attack, which destroyed Maga-Jappa. After the fight, Gai's found Maga-Jappa's fragment and broke it apart to reveal another Ultraman card in it, this time of Ultraman Jack, whom had previously sealed the monster away. After Gai's victory over Maga-Jappa, Juggler received Maga-Jappa's monster card and he kept it until he had collected the other King Demon Beasts' cards, to which he would use them to unleash the Great King Demon Beast. ''Ultraman Taiga The Present for Each ' To be added Abilities '''Majappa 'Water Stream' To be added 'Majappa Fragrance' To be added 'Suction' To be added 'Invisibility' To be added 'Weaknesses' To be added 'Maga-Jappa' 'Maga-Water Stream' To be added 'Maga-Odor' To be added 'Maga-Suction' To be added 'Invisibility' To be added 'Durability' To be added 'Weaknesses' To be added Gallery Roar To be added Trivia *Maga-Jappa's suit was created by modifying the Zoa-Muruchi suit. References Category:Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Reiwa Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters